Race: Pegasi
Description For thousands of years, Pegasi ruled the skies; being the only ponies who could fly gave them a distinct advantage in that regard. This experience allowed them to make vehicles, first balloons, then planes, and eventually spaceships, that were able to function almost entirely without unicorn magic. This familiarity gave them a further advantage as pilots and engineers; now that unicorn magic has been refined into physical arcanotech pegasi are able to work wonders with technology. Equipped with long, feathered wings and hollow bones, Pegasi are a bit shorter, on average, than most normal ponies, and it makes them faster as well. Even though skilled flight is reserved for athletes and soldiers, most Pegasi can still fly about them same speed as they can run, and carry around their own weight while doing so. Pegasi are also known for their charisma, and often take up the role of barkeepers, businessponies, and actors, just to name a few. That, combined with their skills as engineers and technicians matched only by unicorns, makes them versatile, not to mention valuable in many parts of the galaxy. Stats and Bonuses Agility: +2 Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: +1 Perception: '''+1 '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Hard Target - You can use your wings to move in ways and at speeds most ponies cannot. When your wings are totally free to move and still attached, you gain +1D to dodge rolls. Terrasus (Pegasus - Earth Pony) More well-built than pure-breed Pegasi, Terrasi, not too cleverly named after a combination of 'terra' and 'pegasus', possess larger wings and tougher, solid bones, as well as stronger muscles. This great increase in bulk makes them poor flyers, but they keep an affinity for flight, and they retain some of the sleekness that Pegasi are famous for. Agility: -1 Strength: +2 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: +2 Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '- '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Mobile Cover - You're both tough and fast enough that in an emergency, you can put yourself between an attack and an ally. When an attack is made against an ally within melee range of you and the attack roll hasn't yet been made, you can roll dodge against the attack, and if you roll higher by at least one step, you get between the attack and your ally, and if the attack would have hit your ally, it hits you. Any damage beyond your max health hits your ally, but your armour and DR applies in full. If you beat the attack by at least two steps, extra damage is simply ignored, and your ally is spared. Sky Pegasi (Pegasus - Pegasus) The Sky Pegasi have made a name for themselves in the current age primarily with their abilities in tech and charm, in some ways leaving behind their agile nature. They do often, however, finds themselves in the positions of pilots, with their quick reflexes and innate knowledge of flight. Agility: +1 Strength: - Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: +2 Perception: '''- '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Winningest Smile - Your natural charm allows you to make friends with ponies that might otherwise not even talk to you, for whatever reason. When making charisma-based rolls, the DC will ignore bias from race, sex, location of origin, occupation, and the like, but not alignment, evil characters will probably never get along well with good ones. Aurawings (Pegasus - Unicorn) Looking nearly identical to normal Pegasi, Aurawings are deeply magical due to their heritage, although not in a way they can really control, like a true Unicorn might. Their feathers seem to shimmer and have an almost pearlescent effect to them, and sensitive arcanotech sometimes acts up around them. Agility: - Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: - Charisma: - Perception: '''+1 '''Technical: - Intellect: +2 Trait: Gravitational Anomaly - Pegasi have always subtly used magic to help their relatively small wings control the air and achieve flight when they otherwise never could, but you take it a step further without even being aware of it. Your unicorn blood enhances that ability, and gravity itself is 10% weaker than it would otherwise be within melee range of you. This has too many effects to list, but at GM discretion, it may force things like a -1 on melee attacks against you, a +1 on Endurance and/or Strength skills, a decreased movement speed do to reduced grip, and more. Calicus (Pegasus - Cat) What happens when you take something fast and agile, and then make it even more of those things? With reaction times of around 100ms, a Calicus is a small, course-furred and winged pony, sporting paws and vertical pupils in their eyes. They mark the extreme edge of what a pony can become in terms of speed, equine physiology just doesn't allow for much more. Often cursed with short attention spans and an utter lack of patience, Calici are sometimes a bit difficult to get along with. Agility: +1D Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: - Charisma: -1 Perception: '''+1D '''Technical: -1 Intellect: -1 Trait: Catfall - Between your reflexes, raw agility, small size, and hollow bones, falls are next to no trouble for you when you can't just use your wings to catch yourself. You take 1 over the number of dice you have in Agility (1/A) times the damage from a fall that a normal pony would (1D per 2m) and always land on your paws. Hainu (Pegasus - Dog) Named after a mythical creature from ancient Neighponese stories now lost to time, Hainu are Pegasi with many dog-like features. Their back legs are stronger and more defined than usual, their legs tend to be a bit shorter relative to a purebreed Pegasus but overall their bodies are a bit larger, their fur is rougher and their hooves are replaced by clawed paws with tough pads on the bottom, good for gripping the terrain. Agility: -1 Strength: +1 Mechanical: '''-1 '''Endurance: +1D Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '+2 '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Natural Tracker - Your nose is certainly stronger than most ponies, but your abilities are greater than that. You've stolen some small sliver of instinct from dogs that help you understand not just how to detect your prey and find them, but how to understand them and hunt them. You make all skill rolls of any stat related to finding a pony in physical space with a +3. Batpony (Pegasus - Bat) Many ponies have never met a Batpony, perhaps having heard of them but often not seeing them. This is, in some ways, thanks to the skills of the Batponies themselves. They're quiet, fast, and generally avoid attention. In most ways they appear like pegasi, but their major distinction is that they are adorned with leathery wings devoid of feathers, rather than regular wings. Agility: +1 Strength: +1 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: +1 Charisma: - Perception: '''+1 '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Creatures of the Night - Due to your natural adaptations to the dark, compared to other ponies you have a distinct advantage. You roll Perception skills as though you were in normal daylight so long as the area is illuminated by at least starlight, not total darkness. Dracus (Pegasus - Dragon) With only a thin coat of fur over tough, patterned hide reminiscent of scales, long tails with only tufts of hair on the ends, and frequently sporting lorn, curving horns, as well as large, leathery and nearly transparent wings capped by a single large claw each, Dracusi might as well be the dragons they were born from. They are strong flyers, and very capable fighters, and with their exotic forms and Pegasi charisma, make for excellent actors and merchants. Agility: - Strength: +1 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: +2 Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '+1 '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Draconic Ancestry - You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. You have elemental abilities determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table, and in addition, your ancestry roughly determines your coat colour.